The Most Curious Blade Kessler
by Moonleck
Summary: "Look at me. Think of all there is and think of what everyone wants. Now think of what you have. Think of what everyone wants but only you have. You have me while everyone wants someone like me. I will always be there. Now come with me. It's time for the lesson." Rated M. Contains Pokemorphs, lots of Lemons, and Lots of language.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Who's ready for another story?

**Every Oc: ***raises hands*

**Me: **Just so you know not all of you will be in it. Now onto the story. Oh and the main character is a Leafeon

* * *

He stared out of the window. He had gotten a call earlier that week.

* * *

"Hello is this Blade Kessler?"

"Yes. Is this who I think it is?"

"Who do you think it is?"

"Silver Hitotose."

"Yep. I was wondering if you could do something for me as a friend/father."

"When did you become a father?"

"16 years ago. Will you teach my children? We live too far out in the country for them to go to public or private schools."

"Yeah."

"Oh and you will also be a part of the family."

* * *

The car came to a stop. He looked and saw a 5 story mansion. An Eevee was standing outside waiting for the car. He walked over and opened the door and Blade stepped out extending an arm. He gripped it at the elbow. "So how have you been?"

"Good. I was surprised when you called though." He grabbed his luggage.

"Come follow me and I'll show you to the rest of the family." They walked to the house and went inside. He was in awe at how big the mansion was. He followed his friend to the family room. There were seven girls sitting at a round table. There was a Sylveon, Umbreon, Espeon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, and a Glaceon. They all stared at Blade as he walked in the room. They all whispered something then started to giggle. He took a seat in-between the Glaceon and Espeon. "Now girls introduce yourselves."

The Sylveon stood up. "I'm Selene. I'm 16 years old."

Next stood up the Flareon. "I'm Solarelle. I'm 16.

Then Espeon stood up. "I'm Felicity. I'm 17."

Jolteon was next. "I'm Taima. I'm 17."

Next came Umbreon. "I'm Shade. 16."

Vaporeon was up next. " I'm Kaori. 17

Then the Glaceon finally stood. "I'm Crystal. I'm 16." She bowed and sat down. He looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

'Well she has some manners.' He stood up. "Hello to all of you. I'm going to be your new teacher. My name is Blade Kessler. You can call me Blade, or Mr. Kessler. Whichever one suits you best. I'm 17. Starting Monday I will be teaching everything you need to know about you and other Pokémon. But Monday... On Monday I will be something special for y'all." They all stood at that and went there separate ways. All except one. "Selene. What are you still doing here I though you went with your sisters."

"Oh I just wanted to show you around the house and get to know you better." She looked at him. He saw that she had Purple eyes. He loved the color of her eyes.

"You know you have very pretty eyes. They are also the rarest eye color. Well other than Pink." He was hugged by her.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you." He hugged her back. He started to feel one of the bows on her ears. She shivered at this. "does tha bother you. If it does I can stop."

"No it felt good. I've never had anyone treat me this kindly before. Well other than my mother and father."

"Well your special. I never had anyone to talk to other than your father and a few of his friends, but I stopped to talking to his friends once I finished college."

"So that's why he called you to be our teacher. You finished college when you're supposed to be in high school. I must also say that you look quite handsome also."

"Just wait until you see me in my tux." He put his arm around her. "I think we could get real close." She blushed at this and put her arms around his arm. "You know you're quite beautiful." She looked at him and blushed even more. She leaned in and kissed him the cheek. This time it was his turn to blush. They walked around the house and they talked.

When they finished they went to his room to check it out. He had everything he needed except clothing. He had a 42'' flat screen t.v. A PS3, a Xbox360, a WiiU, a Wii, and a laptop. He also had a bed and 9 gifts on it. "It's a gift from each of us." He opened the one closest. It was from Selene. He opened it and found a pair of beats headphones inside. They were custom-made. "These take and use your power to amplify it. Just like my bows." He opened the next one. It was from Silver. It had a few games and a credit card. He looked at it. There was a note. It said that there was already $1000 on it. The next one from Solarelle had a necklace in the shape of a dragon. The one from Felicity had a pair of fingerless gloves with a jewel on each palm. The one from Shade had a Lucario plushie in it. The next one which was from Taima had a new pair of shoes. The one from Kaori had a picture of the entire family in it. The last one which was a little big was from Crystal. He opened it and saw what was inside. There was a cape, a new tux, new dress shoes, a cane, A top hat, and white gloves. "She doesn't know when to quit. You said you would show me what you would look like in your tux."

"And I will. I have my forest green tux with my luggage. I'll go get it." He went to get his tux and came back and pushed her out for a few minutes. He got into the tux and put his hair down. He put on the top hat and his green gloves. He opened the door and let her see him. "Well what do you think?"

"You look even more handsome. Oh look at the time. I must get going and get ready for bed. Listen if you want we can go to the mall in town tomorrow and get you some more clothes."

"Yeah." He walked over and kissed her head. "Good night." He left her standing there and closed the door and got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Me:**There chapter 1 finished. More chapters to come within the next few hours.

**Selene:** Aw, but I wanted to be with him.

**Me: **You will, but you get to be with me first. *pulls into room* peace


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Hey I'm back with another chapter. I'm going to keep posting these chapters until I get all of the idea out of my head.

**Selene: **Don't over do it. *looks worried* You always over do it.

**Me: **I won't this time. Now onto the next chapter.

* * *

He woke with a start the next morning and found a note on his desk. He looked at it. 'Hey these are our 360 names. Add us once you get set up.' He started to set up his Xbox live account. He chose the name that he usually uses when online. Moonleck. He finished and set up his avatar. Once he was finished he sent all of them invitations. He sat down and picked up one of his favorite games.

"Sweet I got my favorite game." He put in The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. He saw that Selene was the first one up and accepted his request. She invited him to a party.

"Go grab your headset. They are in the top drawer of your desk." He went over and went through the top drawer. He found the headset and put it on.

"Ah much better. So what are you doing up this early anyways?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I usually am awake before anyone else." He finished creating his character as she said this.

"Well you're not the only one up at this time in the morning anymore. I usually get up this early out of habbit. I used to because I would always soak in the morning sun before doing the days activities."

"Well when do you want to go shopping?"

"Did I hear shopping?"

He turned around. "Silver when did you get in here? Yeah you did. Selene and I are going to get me some clothes that I can wear other than what I have."

"Well have fun then. Oh and I want to speak with you Blade." He got up and followed Silver.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well... First off do you what month it is?"

"March."

"You know what pokemon types it is for mating this moth?"

"Fairy, Dark, Psychic... You mean you want me to mate with..."

"Yes help them out during their mating seasons. But get to know them first. Selene trusts you already. Get to know Shade and felicity better before you do anything"

"Okay." He walked back into his room. He put his headset back on. "Why don't we go now. The earlier we start the better."

"Okay I'll see you out front." She disconnected and he heard her moving around in the room next to him.

'Great she also sleeps next door.' He got ready and waited for her downstairs. When she came down they headed out. They went to the mall and went to many shops. They went to Spencers, Hot Topic, They also found a store that sold Doc Martins. They found a pair for him and a trench coat to go with them and the clothes he got. "Thanks for coming with me to get these." He walked over and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked when he did this but kissed back after a few seconds. They went back to the car and put the stuff in the trunk. When they got back into the car they continued to kiss until they got back to the house. When they got back they went up to his room and he put everything away. When he came out of the closet he got a nosebleed from seeing the way that Selene was laying down. She took off her shirt to reveal her DD-cup breasts. "Fuck yeah. You are one sexy girl you know that." He went and laid down with her.

* * *

**Me: **There you go chapter two. Next chapter will have a lemon in it.

**Felicity: **When do I get my turn with him?

**Me: **Soon. But you get to be with me until then *walks over and kneels and kisses her hand* You will be in good hands. Until next chapter. Peace


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Like I said last chapter I'm posting until I run out of ideas.

**Felicity: **Don't over do it.

**Me: **Like I told Selene I won't. To the chapter.

* * *

He started to take off his shirt. She stared at him as he did this. She was surprised at how toned out his body was. He was supporting a 8-pack. She scooted closer to him. "You never told me you had a nice body also."

"I didn't think I had to. Besides I'm just happy to see you happy." She smiled as he said this. She kissed him. He kissed her back. She began to lick at his lower lip to ask permission to enter his mouth. He opened up and let her happily explore his mouth. She broke the kiss a few minutes later so she could breathe. They both started to take off their pants. When they got them off Selene pulled off his boxers and stared. He had a 9'' erection. She bent down and licked at it. He let out a small moan when she did this. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You like it when I do that? Then you'll like it even more when I do this." She put her breasts up to his cock and started to go up and down while licking at the tip of it. He could feel his climax coming.

"Y-y-you're so good at that. I-I-I'm s-s-so c-cl-close." She looked up at him and continued doing what she was doing. He started to thrust upwards as he came. She opened her mouth when he came so she could taste him cum. When he finished she got off of him and he started to get hard again.

"I want you. I want you inside of me." He got over her and placed his cock at her wet pussy. She gave a nod and he thrust in until he came to a wall. He pulled back and thrust back in breaking her hymen. She was about to scream until he kissed her to stop her from screaming. He sat there and let her adjust. She gave a small nod for him to continue when she was adjusted. He started to go slow at first, but went faster as time passed. Soon he was going in and out of her at a jackhammer pace. She was moaning in ecstasy. She was close to her climax as was he. When she came her walls clamped down on his cock and he came inside her. He pulled out of her a few minutes later. They were both panting. He got off of her and laid next to her. She turned and put her arm over his chest. He kissed her and she moved closer to him. He broke the kiss soon after. She had fallen asleep next to him. He let her sleep there and went to take a shower. He heard the shower going and his name being called out by Felicity. He also heard her moaning. He went back to his room and waited for her to get out of the shower. When he went back she was out and he went in. He turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. He stepped in when it was hot enough. He cleaned his body. When he was finished he exited the bathroom and Felicity walking this way.

"Will you help me?"

"Let me guess you want to mate with me."

"How did you know?"

"It's March so it's your mating season. I'll help you but first I want to get to know you better. How about we go out to lunch and dinner tomorrow."

"Okay. It's a date." She walked off with a bounce in her step.

'This is going to be a fun family.'

* * *

**Me:** There chapter done. I will have you get him in the next chapter Felicity.

**Felicity: ***looks at him with lust in her eye* I need to do something now. *grabs him and takes him into other room*

**Me:** Well that's it for this chapter. *undresses* Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:**Hey another chapter is coming out. I am on fire tonight with these chapters.

**Felicity: **Um...You're actually on fire...

**Me: **OH MY GOD I'M ON FIRE *runs around screaming* onto the story, but I'M ON FIRE.

* * *

He walked back to his room and saw Selene sitting by the window. She turned around when he came inside. She was crying.  
"Why are you crying?" He sat next to her.

"I was just remembering the past before you came into my life." She started to cry even more. He pulled her into a comforting hug. "You treat me like I'm actually someone. Not a plaything you can get rid of when you get bored with it. I-I-I love you Blade. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you also, but I also have to make an arangment with you though. You see your dad asked me to mate with you and your sisters during their mating season."

"So your saying that I can date you but when it comes time you will have to mate with my sisters."

"Yeah." She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Okay then. I accept. I really do love you though." She kissed him again. He kissed her back with passion.

"I love you also. Look at the time. You don't want your father to see you in my room right now." She kissed him again and got up and left. He went and changed and went to bed.

* * *

The next day he got his forest green tux on with his dress shoes and his cape and top hat. He grabbed his cane and went downstairs and waited for Felicity. "Oh Blade you look good in a tux. I haven't seen you look like that since you went to prom."

"Oh hello Silver. thank you. I made this myself. Well except for the hat, cape, cane, and shoes. I'm waiting for Felicity right now. I told her I would take her to lunch and dinner today."

"Oh well have fun. She's headed down here right now."

"Okay see you around." He looked up and saw Felicity come down in a blue dress. "You look great you know that."

"Don't try to do anything that you will regret. I know you're dating Selene."

"Then you should know we came to an agreement."

"Yes. Now let's go. I want to get to know you better." They both left the house and went out. When they arrived at the restaraunt they both ordered and started to talk. "Well what was your past like. If you don't mind me asking."

"Well I was about 5 when my parents dies. I was 6 when I met your father. I went to college at the age of 10, I enlisted in the army at 15, I was relieved of duty after having my leg blown off and I haven't really been doing anything since I came back about a year ago."

"Wait you had your leg blown off?"

"Yeah. Let me show you." He pulled up his pant leg and pulled up the artificial skin to show her the robotic leg."See. It only took them an hour to get it on, and it only took me about a day to get used to it." He put it back the way it was. "I could also show you how strong it is."

"I would like to see that." She leaned back into her seat. The food came out.

"Excuse me monsieur. I couldn't help but overhear that you were in the army. We have a discount for veterans."

"Thank you. I would like that discount." The waiter walked off. They ate their food and continued talking. "So I was thinking that after this we can go see a movie."

"What movie?"

"What kinds of movies do you like?"

"Well I would like to see a romantic movie. I haven't seen one of those in a while."

" A Romantic film it is." They got up and he payed for the food and they went to the theatre. He paid for two tickets and they went and got some drinks and went to their seats. They sat there and watched the movie. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She blushed at this and got comfortable and watched the rest of the movie. When the movie was over they went to dinner and were having a good time. When they were finished they were walking to the house and stopped at a park.

"I can't wait to get back to the house. I need you now." He looked around for a clearing that no-one would bother them. He found one and grabbed her hand and led her there. She started to take off her shirt. He was already getting undressed. She stared at him as he finished. "F-f-fuck. You look so good." She finished getting her clothing off and he saw he D-cup breasts.

"You look amazing also."

* * *

**Me: **Well there you go. Chapter 4. Lemon in next chapter. Also I like to leave y'all waiting for the lemons.

**Felicity: **Well at least you're not on fire anymore. *pulls into other room to heal and have sex with*

**Me: **Well that's it for now. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Peace *gets undressed*


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **Well here's the well awaited Lemon scene.

**Shade: **When do I get my turn?

**Me: **After this chapter. Anyways thanks to those who read this and those who reviewed. Onto the story

* * *

He laid down on his back and Felicity crawled on him taking off his pants and underwear. She stared at his erection for a few moments. 'Wow she wasn't lying.' She gave it a lick before taking all of it in her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down on his cock. He was moaning as she did this. He started to lick at her pussy. She tasted like Pinap berries. She started to go faster. As did he. They were both getting close to their climax. They both came at the same time. 'Wow she was right he's sweet.'

"So are you ready for the next part?" He looked at her as she gave a nod. She got up on her hands and knees. He placed his throbbing erection at her wet pussy. She gave a nod for him to thrust in. He thrust in and hit a wall. She nodded to him. He came back and thrust back in breaking her hymen. He kissed her to stop her from screaming. He sat there and let her adjust. When she was adjusted she gave him a small nod. He started to thrust in at a slow pace. He went faster as time passed. He was soon going in and out at a madman's pace. They could both feel their climax coming a second time. He went a little faster. When she came her walls clamped down on his cock causing him to cum in her. He pulled out a few minutes later. They both laid there panting. When they caught their breath they both got dressed. They then headed back to the house to take a quick shower. They both got in and quickly washed each other off. He saw that Selene was laying on his bed waiting for him. He walked over and got next to her and kissed her. She woke as he did this and kissed him back.

"So how was it?"

"Your sister is really nice. I like her." 'But I love you. Nothing will change that.'

"I heard that thought. I though you weren't able to speak with telekinesis."

"I'm not but I do have something to tell you something that the rest of the family. So it'll wait until tomorrow." He kissed her again before falling asleep. 'Don't tell anyone about what I told and showed you today Felicity.'

'I won't. You will tomorrow though.' With that he was deep asleep.

* * *

That night he had a dream of Arceus. She was with another pokemon. The pokemon looked to be... A Leafeon!? But how? It looked like Arceus was holding an egg. She looked at the Leafeon with a look of sorrow. "I'm sorry but I can't keep him. I'm a legendary pokemon and we can't have children of our own after what happened long ago. I love both of you. Just make sure he stays safe. On his 18th birthday I will come and get him. He will learn of his heritage, and hopefully live with the legendaries.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning he saw that Selene wasn't in the bed with him. He walked over to the showers and heard her singing. He opened the door silently and got undressed. He closed the door just as quietly as he entered. He walked in. "You know you have a beautiful voice." She jumped and turned around.

"Don't startle me like that Blade." She kissed him. "You don't want me to hurt you. Good morning though." He hugged her and helped her finish cleaning off her body.

He walked over to a speaker that he noticed the day before. "Good morning everyone. I would like to meet all of you down in the family room." With that they both walked down to the family room and waited for everyone else to arrive. When they did he got up. "I've been hiding something from all of you. Not even your father knows this. What I told you last night was partially true. I held back some information Felicity. First off I am a veteran of war. I had my left leg blown off and had it replaced with a mechanical one." He pulled up his pants legs and pulled off the artificial skin and showed them the leg. "Second off. I am the son of one of the legendary pokemon." They all stared at him in disbelief. "I am the son of Arceus."

"If you are the son of Arceus then why do you look like a Leafeon."

"Because he took after his fathers side more than mine." The room was surrounded by light and sitting on one of the couches in there was Arceus.

* * *

**Me:** There you go. Cliffhanger... Woo. *grabs arceus*

**Arceus:** Where are we going? *gets led*

**Me:** We are going to have some fun *winks at her* Now until next time. Peace


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **Next chapter

**Arceus: **Name me.

**Me: **Gudinne Kessler. Now onto the story

* * *

"Mother." He bowed down. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"You don't have to kneel in front of your own mother. Neither do your friends and girlfriend." They all got up. "I wish I could have been there for you when you were young. I will always be there for you now. I know you want to stay a part of this family so I came up with an idea. I decided to have a house built next door." He opened up his mouth. "No just a one room house. I just want to be closer to my only son. That and I want to catch up on all the years we missed." He hugged her. They were still staring in disbelief. "I think we need to prove it to them that you are my son." He nodded up and went outside and everyone followed. He went over to a tree and kicked it with his mechanical foot. When he saw that it didn't go down he used judgement on them. They all stared them clapped.

"That enough proof?"

:Yes. I want to see what you can actually do though."

"Then we need to find an old structure that isn't used anymore."

"I know just the place. Just step through the portal to go to the hall of origins." They all stepped through the portal. Blade was greeted by all the legendaries. They all went up and hugged him. He stepped back when they were finished. He found an old pillar that looked like it would crumble soon anyways. He called all of them over. He brought up his leg and kicked the pillar. It shattered into little pieces. They all stared in shock. "H-h-he just b-br-broke the pillar."

"What I didn't even use all the strength I could." She just stared at him.

"My own son. More powerful than even I." She walked over to him. "I want to make up for all your birthdays I've missed. I have two presents for . You can have your old leg back. Two a necklace that let's you communicate with all the legendaries and travel here when you want. All the rest of the family put your presents in your room. Now let's go. We need to go back to the house. I understand that the Umbreon over there... Shade I think her name was... is in her mating season." He nodded and they all headed back to the house. He waved bye to his family and found Shade and got her alone.

"Hey so what do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could go out and go on a picnic, and maybe have some fun afterwards." She walked away afterwards. He walked over to his mother.

"Hey is there a place in the hall of origins that would be a fit place for a picnic with a dark pokemon."

"Well there's Darkrai's area. You can ask him." He hugged her.

"Thanks I will." He walked away and gripped the pendant concentrating on it. "Uncle Darkrai?"

"Yes what is it Blade?"

"I was wondering if I could come to the area that you have in the hall of origins for a picnic with my 'student'."

"Yes you can. Just be out of there before nightfall."

"Thanks. I will." He got off and got a picnic together. He was waiting for Shade to meet him. He saw her coming down. She went over and he held out his free arm for her to take in her own. They both walked into the portal that appeared. They were suddenly in the room that Darkrai used at night. She gasped in awe.

"How did you get this room?"

"This isn't my room. It's my uncles. He's letting me use it." He set the basket down and opened it up. She sat next to him and took out some food. She started to eat. When they finished eating he felt another presence. "I know you're there aunt Cresselia." She came out of the darkness and went over and hugged him.

"I always wanted to meet my nephew. I was one of the few that your mother told when she had the egg. I always looked after you during the crescent moons. Darkrai during the new moons." She reached in the basket and pulled out a sandwich.

"Um... Can I be alone with Shade again. I'll talk to you later when I get the chance okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love all of you."

She smiled and left. "Well tell me about yourself."

"Well I was adopted into the family as you can tell. I was always bullied. I almost committed suicide when I was 10. I went into depression at the age of 15 and I was depressed since then until you came along and started to make everyone feel happy again. We were all in a depression since our mother died about a year ago."

"Well my mother is your mother now. I am a part of this family also." He scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned in and started to cry.

"Thank you. This really means a lot to us." She kissed him on the cheek. He looked at the time.

"We need to get going if we are to be out of here by dark." He got up and help her clean the picnic. When it was cleaned he opened a portal and they stepped through.

"I-I-I was wondering if you could help me. I want you." She stared at him.

"Yeah I'll help but you need to know me a little more though. How's about after classes tomorrow."

"Sire." She walked off.

* * *

**Me: **There. Chapter done. Now onto getting a new character. I want some ideas. Send me them if you want your OC in the story.

**Gudinne:**Are you sure?

**Me:**Yes. Send me your Oc. I'll put whose I like the most in it. Peace


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **Well it is over the deciding is over. I have chosen. Aron Agopo. I would like to thank mrmainman for sending in his OC.

**Shade: **Can we get onto the story?

**Me:** Yep time for the story.

* * *

As Shade walked away he could sense another presence. There was something, or someone watching him. He turned and followed where the aura. He found that the person was in the tree. He sighed and looked up. He then back his-no longer bionic- leg and kicked the tree. He heard a scream and saw someone fall out of the tree. He walked over and saw a Lucario. The Lucario didn't look like most the others of his kind. He was white where he should have been blue, he was dark grey where he was supposed to be black. He also... Didn't have any spikes where they should be!? Now this is what caught Blade's attention the most. The Lucario tried to paralyze him. Blade just shook it off and put out his hand. The Lucario was a little reluctant. He was curious of who might this stranger be. He finally took it and was pulled onto his feet. "Who are you? Why were you spying on me?" The Lucario heard his voice and thought that it was the most soothing sound he had heard other than his own.

"I'm A-Aron Agopo. I'm a v-v-veteran of war. S-Someone wanted me t-to take care of you. As in k-kill you." Blade looked at him.

"Well Aron I'm like you. I'm a veteran of war. My name is Blade Kessler. I think I know who wanted you to do this. But before you do anything else. I need you to know that I am the son of the legendary goddess Arceus. So don't so anything bad okay." He smiled at this. Aron returned the smile. He was starting to feel less nervous around him. He followed Blade as he walked back to the mansion. He looked around and saw Arceus sitting on the porch. She looked over and walked towards them.

"Who is this sweety?" Aron kneeled before her.

"M-M-My name is A-A-Aron mam." She put an arm on his shoulder.

"You don't need to bow before me. I'm not one for formalities." He stood up at this

"O-O-Of course." He turned and saw all the sisters staring at him. He ran behind Blade blushing. "W-W-Who are they?"

"They are my students. They won't hurt you. You can talk to my mother while I talk to them." He walked over to them. "Okay listen up girls. You need to stay away from him for now. He is nervous around people. More so around you." He continues to talk to them while Aron talked to Gudinne.

"That is all for now. Now go have fun while you can. Tomorrow is going to be busy." He walked away from them. "Is that an acoustic guitar I see?"

"Y-Y-Yes I p-p-play some." He pulled it off of his back and plucked some strings. He started to play So Far Away, by Avenged SevenFold.

**"So Far Away"**

**Never feared for anything**  
**Never shamed but never free**  
**A laugh that healed the **

**broken heart**  
**With all that it could**

**Lived the life so endlessly**  
**Saw beyond what others see**  
**I tried to heal your broken heart**  
**With all that I could**  
**Will you stay?**  
**Will you stay away forever?**

**How do I live without the ones I love?**  
**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**  
**Place and time always on my mind**  
**I have so much to say but you're so far away**

**Plans of what our futures hold**  
**Foolish lies of growing old**  
**It seems we're so invincible**  
**The truth is so cold**

**A final song, a last request**  
**A perfect chapter laid to rest**  
**Now and then I try to find**  
**A place in my mind**  
**Where you can stay**  
**You can stay away forever**

**How do I live without the ones I love?**  
**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**  
**Place and time always on my mind**  
**I have so much to say but you're so far away**

**Sleep tight I'm not afraid (not afraid)**  
**The ones that we love are here with me**  
**Lay away a place for me (place for me)**  
**'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way**  
**To live eternally**

**How do I live without the ones I love?**  
**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**  
**Place and time always on my mind**  
**And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay**  
**When I have so much to say and you're so far away**

**I love you, you were ready**  
**The pain is strong and urges rise**  
**But I'll see you, when He lets me**  
**Your pain is gone, your hands untied**

**So far away (so close)**  
**And I need you to know**  
**So far away (so close)**  
**And I need you to, need you to know**

They started to clap as he finished the song. "You have a nice voice. Hey I think I have an idea. Why don't we have a house built next door. That way you can stay close. You can still do what you want."

"W-Well I do have a question. C-Can I teach with you?" He looked down as he said this.

"Of course. What do you excel in?"

"M-Mechanics and electronics."

"Good. We needed an electrician also. I will talk to Silver about it. You can stay with me in my room tonight. No It's not anything bad. I have an extra bed you can have." He heard the Lucario laugh for the first time.

"T-T-Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"So mother do you agree?"

"Yes I shall accept him as a member of the family. But he has to prove himself first. He has to stay loyal to your students and the family for a whole year." They all walked in the house and they all went to their separate rooms. He found some spare clothing that he didn't wear anymore because it was too small. Aron tried on the clothing and found that it fit. He thanked Blade before he found the spare bed and went to slept.

* * *

**Me:** Well there it is. Chapter done. Also an announcement. I will be adding an OC from one of y'all every few episodes. So keep an eye out for the message when I need an OC.

**Kaori:** Yeah yeah whatever. You're mine for now *tackles and drags into room*

**Me: ***claws at floor* But I want to be alone right now. I just went through something. NO! *gets stripped against will*


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: **Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry about the long wait. I was gone to a place with no internet.

**Every sister: **He's back! *runs over and hugs*

**Me: **Whoa girls. It's time to get on with the story. *points to big screen* Have fun

* * *

He woke up the next morning and saw that Aron wasn't in the bed. Blade got up and searched the house for Aron until he found him sitting on the porch looking out over the distance.

"Hey you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm just meditating and thinking of some things t-that have happened." He got up and stretched.

"Well I'm going to see Silver. You want to come along?"

They both walked chatting until the got to Silvers room. Blade knocked on the door twice before entering.

Silver was looking out the window when they entered. "Hey Silver I have a question. Can Aron stay with us and help me teach?"

"Well what is he good at?"

"Mechanics and Electronics."

"Ahh we need an electrician and yes he can help you teach."

"T-t-thank you kind sir." They both walked out of the room and as they did Blade made a call.

"Yes uncle Dialga and Aunt Plakia can you come to my class today. I want to do a history lesson.

"Of course your mothers there too right?"

"Yes. I'm about to go get her." He hung up and went to get his mother. He found her near a river. He explained his plan and all three of them walked back to the house and saw Dialga and Palkia there. They waved to him and walked over giving him a hug. "Well now that we're all here why don't we get on with the plans."

Everyone of the girls were in a room designed for them to be in a classroom. They were all looking foreward when the five of them walked in. Blade and Aron walked foreward.

"Okay everyone you know who I am. Now this young man next to me is Aron. He is also going to teach you with me." Aron was blushing and looking down. They all whispered something and then giggled like they first did when Blade arrived. Blade cleared his throat. "Anyways... Moving on. Today I have three people here to help me teach you something." His mother, Dialga, and Palkia walked up. "You know my mother. Now this is my aunt Palkia, and my uncle Dialga." They both bowed. "Now then they will be helping me with history today. We are going into the past." Dialga opened a portal into the past.

"Now remember you can only stay in for an hour"

They all got to the portal. "Now then one at a time through the portal." They started to go through the portal When they got through they saw an Arceus creating the world. They then saw the legendary pokemon. Next they saw the first humans, then they saw the pokemon war. Then they saw Blades father... They were pushed out by Blade. "I'm sorry but that isn't something I want to look at. Class is dismissed for the day." They all left except for Selene who was waiting at the door.

"Hey B-Blade. Can you help me w-with something? Can you help me get a g-girlfriend?"

"Of course. As long as it's not Selene." He pointed towards her. Crystal came into the room

"Blade I was wondering if you could help me with math when we do it. Oh hello Aron how are you?"

"I-I-I'm fine. T-T-Than you very m-m-much. How are y-y-you?" He was blushing and was looking down.

"I'm doing fine. Listen I'll talk to you later. I need to go get some stuff done. See you around." She walked out of the room and Aron just stared.

"You like her don't you?"

"Y-yes...I mean no... I mean I-I don't know."

Well I think you do so come let's get started on finding a place for your house

* * *

**Me: **Well that's it for this time. I'll have the next one up asap.

**Crystal: **Who do I get to be with?

**Me: **It's a surprise for everyone and you. Oh and everyone get ready to post in some OC submissions. The chapter after next is going to have a new OC. Well I'm out of here. Peace.


End file.
